Nos encargaremos, juntos
by Lenika08
Summary: Charla entre Kim y Voight tras el final del 7x02. ¿Nadie se preguntó que ha prometido Voight o que ha arriesgado para salvar a Adam? Cortaron la conversación con el comisionado demasiado rápido... RECORDAR QUE PODÉIS LEER MIS HISTORIAS EN GOOGLE CHROME EN CUALQUIER IDIOMA!


_**No lo he podido evitar...os dejo una pequeña historia basada en el 7x02 :) **_

* * *

Se habían reunido en "Mollys" a petición de Adam. Les había mandado un mensaje citándolos a todos esa noche al salir del trabajo. Estaban todos, menos Voight, aunque eso no era tan extraño. Él no solía ir salvo que fuese el final de un caso muy duro.

-_Bueno Adam, ¿Por qué nos has hecho venir?_-preguntó Hailey

-_Mira que si pretendes que te paguemos las borracheras alegando que ahora no tienes trabajo no va a funcionar_-contestó Jay burlándose en un intento de aligerar el ambiente y animar a Adam

-(riendo)-_Mucho mejor, os invito yo a una ronda a todos_-contestó Adam

-_¿Y eso?_\- dijo Kevin

-_Oh, vamos suéltalo ya, ¿Qué ocurre?_-interrumpió Kim

-_Mañana vuelvo a comisaría. He recuperado mi placa, vuelvo a Inteligencia._

_-¿QUÉ?_\- gritaron todos a la vez

-_¿Y el juicio?_-preguntó Jay

-_Se ha anulado, han retirado los cargos._-contestó él

Lo siguiente fue una tanda de gritos de celebración y abrazos constantes.

-_¿Pero cómo ha sido? ¿Qué ha pasado?_-pregunto Kevin

-_No lo sé, Voight se ha presentado esta noche en mi casa y me ha dicho que esta pesadilla había acabado._

Jay tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse un poco. Lo que contaba Adam sonaba a que Voight se había encargado, como siempre. Y eso solo le recordaba lo injusto que era con él a veces.

-_Pero, ¿No te ha dicho que ha tenido que hacer para conseguirlo?_-preguntó Kim con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

-_No, le he preguntado y ha dicho que no importaba, no parecía que fuese a darme más explicaciones._-contestó él

-_Eso suena como Voight._-dijo Hailey

Todos asintieron.

-_Bueno ¿Y dónde está esa ronda entonces?_-preguntó Kevin riendo

-_¡Eh Hermman! ¡Trae una ronda por aquí, tenemos mucho que celeb_rar!-vociferó Adam

-_¡Eso está hecho!_

Todos se quedaron celebrando, había mucho por lo que volver a respirar. Perder a Antonio y a Adam a la vez habría sido demasiado. Así que decidieron disfrutar de esta alegría, últimamente, no tenían demasiadas.

Aunque la mente de Kim no podía evitar ir a mil por hora, muy lejos de ese lugar.

* * *

Una hora después. 

Voight estaba viendo una película sin mucho sentido en la televisión, sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta.

Se acercó a ver por la mirilla, se sorprendió al ver a Kim en la puerta y abrió apresuradamente.

_-Eh, hola, ¿Está todo bien?_

_-Hola, siento venir a estar horas, sé que es tarde, ¿Puedo pasar?_

_-Claro, pasa_-contestó él apartándose.

_-¿Estás bien?_-volvió a preguntar él extrañado.

No es que le importase que fuese a su casa, simplemente no era lo habitual.

-_Sí, perdona, no quería asustarle. Es que, quería preguntarle algo._

Ahí estaba el tono formal y serio, hablándole de usted, siempre lo hacía cuando se encontraba incomoda o quería hablar de algo importante. A Voight no le pasó desapercibido.

_-Claro, ¿Qué ocurre?_

_-¿Qué ha hecho para salvar a Adam?_

* * *

Así que era eso, ya debía haberle llegado la noticia, de cualquier manera, no había puesto a Adam en peligro dándole información de más, no pensaba hacerlo con ella, les prefería al margen, para que actuaran tan solo pensando en los casos y no en los de arriba, de eso ya se encargaba él.

-_He hecho lo que tenía que hacer_\- afirmó el seriamente.

Kim sonrió, esa frase la llevó a hace no tanto tiempo cuando ella le contestó lo mismo tras haberse saltado una orden.

-_No me malinterprete, me alegro de que esté a salvo, es genial que vuelva. Es maravilloso que sigamos siendo una familia y que Inteligencia siga adelante. Pero …_

_-¿Pero?_

_-Pero estoy preocupada. Por usted, ¿En qué lío se ha metido para salvarle tan rápido? ¿Qué ha prometido? ¿De qué tenemos que cuidarle? Si no nos lo cuenta no podremos protegerle, si no lo hace no puedo ayudarle._

Voight sonrió conmovido, había poca gente que pensase antes en los demás que en sí misma, una de ellas era Kim . No podía disfrutar del presente sin pensar al mismo tiempo en el siguiente movimiento, como una mamá pollo protegiendo a sus pollitos.

-_Eso no importa_-siguió insistiendo él, convencido de mantenerla alejada.

-_Si importa, sea lo que sea, nos vendrá de vuelta, tenemos que estar preparados_.-respondió ella nerviosa.

-(Interrumpiéndola y poniéndole una mano en el hombro)-_Kim, no es tu trabajo cuidar de mí, no es tu responsabilidad, no quiero que lo sea. Soy yo quien cuida de todos, no al revés._

_-Pero…_

_-Pero nada, Adam está a salvo es lo único que importa._

_-Lo sé, y me alegro, pero cuando pase el tiempo, si pasa algo…_

_-Si pasa algo yo lo arreglaré, yo me encargaré. Te lo prometo, estaremos bien_-respondió el interrumpiéndola nuevamente, deseaba tranquilizarla pero no sabía cómo. Era muy tozuda.

Kim decidió dejar de discutir ya que sabía que no iba a ganar esta batalla, pero contestó sin dudar ni instante lo que haría cuando llegase el caso.

_-No, nos encargaremos, no estará solo. No luchará solo nunca más._-afirmó ella abrazándole.

Voight sonrió. No había nadie más tozuda que ella, decidió dejarlo estar por esta vez, ya se las arreglaría para mantenerla al margen cuando llegase el momento.

Kim pareció darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero no tuvo tiempo de dar marcha atrás, su jefe simplemente la rodeó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él abrazándola nuevamente, casi como sellando un pacto. En la mente de Kim ese abrazo apretado significaba él había aceptado lo que ella decía, en la mente de él, con ese abrazo le agradecía su lealtad y se juraba a si mismo cuidarla siempre.

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado :)_**


End file.
